Sayna Pietersen
Sayna Pietersen was a thief from Libaterra who ended up as one of Kareth d'Zarnagon's many wives. She eventually became pregnant but died during the Second Battle of Myridia. Biography Early Years Sayna was an homeless young girl living in the kingdom of Libaterra, having lost both of her parents at an early age and being an only child. She learned to survive and look after herself at the expense of other people, though she didn't enjoy what she did, in fact she felt quite guilty about it, but she did what she had to do to survive. Sayna got caught up in a skirmish between Libaterran and Yamatian forces while trying to raid the Yamatian camp for loot, and later awoke in a strange place, having no recollection of how she got there or what had happened. The only thing she knew for sure was that she had no pants. Armed with nothing but the pair of scissors that had been the first thing she had stolen at the age of 6, she set out to find out about her surroundings and to make plans for the near future. Distreyd Era Sayna's plans did not carry her far, however, because she was soon captured by the Clergy of Mardük. Surprised by her beauty, the clerics decided to send her to Myridia in Aison because they knew Zarnagon would appreciate a cute girl in his ever-growing harem. And so Sayna became one of Zarnagon's many wives, and like many others, learned to love him with a passionate devotion. She eventually became pregnant and was thrilled to give birth to their child. Unfortunately fate had other plans. Death Sayna died in the brutal Second Battle of Myridia when the forces of the Grand Alliance stormed Castle Myridium. She died sad as she knew that her beloved Zarnagon would never be able to hold their child in his arms. Aliases and Nicknames ; Sayna-Payna : What most called her. Appearance Sayna was a thin, small brunette female, who wore a plain dark green shirt, with a short cape attached to her shoulders and leather wristbands on her arms. She also had a plain silver necklace. She wore no pants, only some plain leather boots and underwear. Personality and Traits Hailing from Libaterra, Sayna was a young thief in a wartorn land, stealing whatever she could to make a living and survive in a harsh world. Powers and Abilities Innate Ability: Sayna was able to produce a popsicle at any time she felt like it, whatever flavour she wanted it to be. Relationships Kareth d'Zarnagon Sayna, like every other woman, fell in love with the devilishly charming Zarnagon. Unaware that it was his demonic power that made her lust for him, she willingly let him do whatever he wanted to her. She eventually got pregnant with his child and wanted to give birth to it, but sadly she died in battle and never saw Zarnagon again. See also *Kareth d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age